Suction canisters are prevalent in the medical field for collection of biological fluids that may be infectious. These fluids may be collected during or after a surgical procedure. A major issue with suction canisters is the safe disposal of all the potentially infectious material, including the fluid and the fluid container. To minimize potential exposure of medical personnel to the canister contents, many facilities use a disposable liner. After use, the fluids and the liner may be disposed of in a manner that minimizes the infectivity potential of both. Potentially infectious fluids may be disposed of separately from the liner, which is frequently disposed of as red bag, or biohazard, waste due to its infectious potential. Alternatively, a solidifying agent may be added to solidify the fluid contents and enable the liner with its contents to be disposed with general waste.
A canister liner is placed inside a suction canister that protectively retains and isolates the liner from the environment to prevent rupture or spillage. A ring may secure either the lid to the liner, the liner to the canister, or both. Due to the high volume of suction canisters used in medical facilities and the desired disposability of the liners, suction canister liners are typically made from plastics. Whereas the suction canister is commonly made of a strong tough material such as polycarbonate, the liner, ring, and lid are typically made from less expensive and weaker materials.
Liners are frequently thermoformed plastic such as polypropylene (PP). The attachment ring and lid are frequently formed by injection molding polypropylene. To thermoform a liner, a plastic sheet can be heated before it is pressed and/or stretched into a mold. With injection molding, a molten polymer can be injected into a mold and allowed to cool. However, the polypropylene liner systems are known in the art to leak and experience chronic reflux while in operation when the vacuum pressure is removed. Furthermore, such a liner system requires the manufacture and assembly of three components: the liner, the ring, and the lid.
Thus, it is desirable for suction canister liners to have low cost, but be capable of withstanding the suction forces applied to them without leaking, reflux, or rupture. It is also desirable for economic reasons to reduce the time and material needed for manufacture of the liner system components.